


Tell Me Love Is Real

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crushes, Love Triangles, M/M, Past Present and Future, Psychic Abilities, Unrequited Crush, almost together, i have no idea when this takes place lol, narration is all over the fucking place man idk, please read lol i a good read, so there might be spelling errors oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: A love triangle but Paul's a psychic.
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon/Paul McCartney, George Harrison/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Tell Me Love Is Real

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves I'm back with a new one. I took a break because of the times at that moment was too real and it felt wrong to continue with all that was going on. There's nothing wrong with a little distraction though. I finally got in the spirits to write a little fic about an idea I had for some time. It's kinda cute, kinda sad, and kinda long so yeah! I appreciate you all. Thanks for reading as always.   
> xx :)

Friends who have enough love in their hearts to fight and defend for what’s right are true friends. Paul can tell you in a heartbeat that John and George are just that. They have passion and they’ll be there for Paul till the end, but passion comes with pride, and pride can end it all. Paul just wishes that this all turned out different. He wishes he never had this “gift”. 

Paul had always had this weird sense, like he’s been in places before, or seeing people he’s never met but bumping into them at school. He didn’t think much of it because it wasn't much of anything. Until he met George, he met him in a very vivid dream. On the bus, talking to him like he met him before and then it happened- the next day he was on the bus and there George was, talking to him like he met him before. They continued their friendship and their bond grew. Paul soon found out that George will do anything for him, good or bad. Paul knew he made a very dear friend. One night Paul went to sleep and dreamt of being in a room of people standing in front of a guy he’s only seen in passing. He had a red checked shirt, he looked very teddy. Like expected he met the guy in his dream, John. And like George, their friendship grew into a loving bond and John too will do anything for Paul, good or bad.

Through this there was a feeling John and George had. A small feeling that was presumed to be brushed off could not be ignored. The feeling of love, the other kind of course.They wouldn’t dare tell Paul, they couldn’t risk the jeopardy of the band or the friendship they had, it was too good. So, they didn’t- for a long time, and so Paul didn’t know, for a long time. Till Ringo put something in his head.

“I’m just saaaying…”

“What are you saying?”

They were both having tea in Paul’s home, they never really hung out like this, just them two. Ringo was still relatively new so it was slightly awkward at first but sooner than later they were already comfortable together.

“They’ll do anything for you?”

“Well…”

“Will they?”

“It’s not like I want them to, they just do y’know? I can’t control that.”

“Ah, then I know what controls them to do that.”

“And what’s that?”

Ringo sipped his tea. “Love, son.”

Paul scoffed. “Love?... No… well, if it’s platonic-”

“No, no, no none of that. They both got the heart eyes for you and you know it. Anyone with eyes can see that!”

“Then I’m blind. I don’t see that at all.”

“Piss off.”

“I don’t!”

Paul really didn’t. Yes George would walk Paul home at night and yes John would share a bed with Paul whenever he had a nightmare but to Paul, that was a good friend, a close friend, a… he can see Ringo’s point loud and clear now.

He couldn’t let this continue, two men whom he admired, both having an infatuated crush on him. He knew that this will only go downhill if he entertained it longer so he invited George to his home to talk things out and hopefully get a better understanding.

“Ringo said something crazy the other day.”

“Ringo says a lot of crazy things.” George chuckled.

They were both cross-legged, playing a random board game Paul found in his closet. Paul moved his piece the spots like the die read.

“That he does… He said that you might have some sort of feelings towards me?”

George dropped the die and moved four spaces, his hand was shaking. “What makes him say that?”

“Oh y’know… He just assumed I think.” Paul moved two spaces up and exhaled.

George attempted to roll the die but it slipped through his fingers. He moved up one space. His piece and Paul’s piece shared a spot, side by side.

“Well?” Paul blurted out.

“Well what?”

“Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“George-” Paul covered his face with his hands and stayed there, he didn’t cry he was just hiding.

“Sorry… Hey.” George took both of Paul’s hands in his. He shyly looked at Paul. “Of course I do… I always have.”

Paul’s heart was beating out of his chest, he was pale as a ghost, he tried to say something but he didn’t know how. All he could manage was- “Um…”

George nervously laughed and set Paul’s hands on his knees. “Hopefully this won’t change anything… Paul? You alright?”

“Uh huh, I just, I need to think.”

“Okay, I mean, you do have all day.”

So he did. Paul thought for the rest of the day and he still couldn't figure it out. Whatever ‘it’ is he can’t shake it off. George eventually had to leave and then it was late. Paul heard two knocks at the door and opened it. John was standing there with his glasses, happy to see the man who answered.

“There you are.”

“Here I am, what are you doing here?”

“It’s Tuesday isn’t it? We gotta write a song tonight, Macca.”

“Right…” He had completely forgotten about that. He forgot about everything since George dropped the news. During their session Paul couldn’t stop staring at the older one. Whenever John would smile at him he would look away because now that smile isn’t friendly anymore. Once it was over they turned on the radio. John laid on his side and took off his glasses. He looked up at Paul.

“Aren’t ya gonna join me?”

Paul sighed and laid next to John, his back was facing the radio. “I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

The radio played a song Paul never heard before. It made his eyes flutter shut. He slowly fell into a pre dream state, His body was still conscious but his mind was somewhere else entirely. The song echoed “ _ Hello stranger… ” _

“ _ It seems so good to see you back again… _ ” Paul sang along with the singer.

“How do you know this song? It was just released today.”

Paul ignored him and continued to sing along. “ _ It seems like a mighty long time… _ ”

Behind Paul’s shut eyes was a memory that wasn’t his, it didn’t look like him. There was a kid with brown hair chasing a little puppy around in a backyard. He knew the kid was John somehow.

“I see you and a dog.”

“But I don’t have a… wait, I never told you that I don’t think. How do you know I had a dog?”

Then the scene in Paul’s mind shifts into a different one. He’s in a studio and he looks much older. John is there too and they were working on something and they both looked frustrated.

“We’re in a studio alone now.”

“Alone together? Are we happy?”

Paul with his eyes still shut frowns. “No.” Older John in the vision then stomps away leaving older Paul alone and sad. “You left.”

“Wait why did I leave?”

The scene shifts again to a room and its current John in front of Paul. A shadow slowly moves across his face but he doesn’t flinch.

“ _ Are you two good now? _ ” Paul asks out loud.

John still laid there very confused. “Huh?”

The scene shifts again. Paul is outside and it's night. He turns around to see George. George then crumbles and collapses. And when Paul tries to help George shouts out “It's painful! Oh the  _ pain _ !”

“My friend’s in pain!” Paul shouts out loud.

“Who?” John asks.

“I can’t help him! I don’t know how!”

“Oh my god Paul wake up!” John starts to vigorously shake Paul awake, trying to get him back to earth.

Then Paul’s teary eyes shoot open and the song on the radio ends. They were both looking at each other with wide eyes. Paul sighed and leaned in to kiss John on the cheek and mutters a ‘sorry about that.’

John relaxes and says, “Is that what you wanted to tell me?”

Paul nervously laughs. “No that was… I don’t know what that was, whatever it’s not important.”

Eventually Paul did ask John if he liked him and John confessed as expected. As a distraction he stayed with John for the week as he was still thinking about George. The following week was Paul’s birthday and he planned to have a little get together. That easily grew into a party as the hours went by. Everybody was there including George and John but Paul was by John’s side for most of the night. He did cut loose from him for a little bit as he went to the kitchen to grab a beverage. Ringo bumped into him.

“Oh hey Paul! How’s that triangle?”

“It’s not a triangle. It wouldn't have been a triangle if you didn’t tell me anything.”

“Oh please it needed to be said.” Ringo peeked through the door then turned back to Paul. “Sad boy’s coming for ya.”

“Sad boy?”

“George.”

“George?”

“Yes and he’s sad. You know he called me up in the middle of the night all bugged out about you. I should be mad at you but-”

“Wait what did he tell you?”

“That you haven’t spoken to him since he told you the truth. And that it was the longest you never spoke to him.”

“I told him I was trying to think!”

“Trying to think of a way to shut him out cause that’s what it looks like!”

They both peeked through the door. George was walking straight to them.

“This is all you!” Ringo slipped through the crowd as Paul silently cursed to himself.

Once George reached Paul he grabbed his hand and led him to the back door. They were outside and it’s night.

George aggressively lit a cigarette as Paul just stood there hands by his sides.

“Why did you invite me here?”

“You were always invited George, you’re my friend.”

“Am I?”

“Yes! We’ve been friends! Why would I uninvite you to my party? You don’t think I’m happy to see you again?”

“You still invited me after a week of not speaking to me after I confessed to you and here you are cuddling next to John like I’m not here? Do you know how that feels? You made me think I did something wrong, like it was wrong to fall in love with you, like it was wrong to show up here!” George’s eyes started to tear up and he didn’t blink them away. He let them fall. “You knew it  _ pains _ me to see you with him.”

Paul’s vision of George in Pain flashed through him. He tried to hug George but he pulled away.

“George I am so sorry… I’m sorry I shut you out like that it’s just… I didn’t know how to respond-”

“Because you don’t feel the same way.”

“George-”

“It’s okay… I knew, it was in your eyes.” George threw his cigarette someplace and sat on the steps. He looked up at the stars and the tears were drying. Paul sat next to him and hugged him with no hesitation. 

“I don't want to lose you as a friend.”

“You won’t. I like you too much.”

They stayed like that for a while. Eventually they were interrupted by John. 

“They’re gonna light the candles…” He awkwardly said.

George stood up first and faced John. “Alright Lennon.” George patted John’s shoulder and walked back into the party. As George did so his shadow slowly moves across John’s face but he doesn’t flinch.

“ _ Are you two good now? _ ” Paul asks again.

“I hope so…”

Paul steps up to go back into the party but John stops him. “I have to ask you something.”

“Yes?”

“That night when you were spewing crazy facts, you said you saw us older alone in a studio but we weren’t happy. What do you think that means for us if we continue this?”

“I don’t know what it means, it could mean anything. But I think that's a long time in the future.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. Y’know, it’s okay if we don’t continue this now. You make a great friend already.”

“Alright.” John beamed and the two headed back into the party. Though somethings may be a little tainted that didn’t shake the fact that they’re in this together, regardless of what happens in the future. Unless Paul sees it first. As Paul blows out the candles with John and George by his side the band plays a song that Paul’s never heard of before.

“ _ Hello stranger… _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
